He Will Have Her
by Me15
Summary: ~March 16~ ok sorry thaty i havent uploaded in like what8 months? got kinda side-tracked with some Vin Diesel fan fiction *wink *wink lol, anyways, here is the whole story (Sequal to 'Scarlett' bk version) hope u likes, its not very detailed, im to lazy
1. Default Chapter

They looked out over Ballyhara, husband and wife now reconciled with their daughter by their side. Scarlett sighed heavily,   
  
" Rhett, we should get going, I don't think any of the villagers would be too glad to see us."   
  
" I agree my pet, Cat could you get that ladder you told us about?"   
  
" Yes " said Cat simply her eyes were glowing from excitement as she ran to get it. Rhett pulled his wife, by love if not by marriage, to him and kissed her on top of her head. As Cat returned he fastened the rope ladder then went down first to test it's stability. When he reached the ground Cat was already half way down. He smiled down at his daughter, who looked up at him happily. Next came Scarlett.  
  
" Ok, now" she said thinking quickly realizing the importance of getting her child away from those who wished to harm her.  
  
" Rhett you go to the villiage and ask for Father Colum O'Hara and a Mrs. Fitzpatrick. Introduce yourself to Colum as my husband, he knows the whole story," she paused and took a sharp breath,  
  
" Now Kitty Cat" she turned to her daughter " go to Grainne's cottage and tell her what happened and stay there until I to get you, ok?"  
  
" Ok Mommy," Cat then began to run to the witches cottage. Her black hair flying behind her as she ran. Scarlett smiled, she looked so much like her father.  
  
" And what about you Scarlett?" Rhett asked. Before she could answer he pulled her to him and kissed her, briefly but passionate none the less.  
  
" Well," Scarlett replied obviously breathless from the kiss. Rhett smiled with the smile reserved for her and her alone.  
  
" Well, I'll go round up the horses. Then I'll go get Cat and we'll meet you in Galway, it isn't safe for her here and I want her safe as soon as possible." Rhett nodded  
  
" And what shall I tell the villagers? I am just looking for these people to find out the tour schedual?" he asked mockingly. Scarlett smiled.  
  
" I've missed you." she said  
  
" And I've missed you to." He kissed her again, then pulled away so she could answer his question.  
  
" ok, um....tell them you need to speak to them, uh, private business you must discuss. When you find them take them to Galway. If anything else happens go to Galway and meet me and Cat at the hotel. Then we'll figure out what to do from there." she started to turn to get the horses when he grabbed her arm ans twirled her back to him, he caught her lips with his own. She put her arms around his neck lost in his kisses. Then he pulled away. He looked at Scarlett Breathless before him, her hair was a mess, and she was the most beautifil woman he'd ever seen.  
  
" I'm sorry to dissapoint you but you have some horses to coral i believe?" his eyebrow shot up in mockery. Scarlett giggled gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to get the horses. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.  
  
" I'll leave a horse tied to that tree over there for you" she called as she gestured to an obviously ancient tree a few yards from the tower. As she ran to the horses he turned to the blackened ruins of Ballyhara.  


Cat ran through the woods to Grainne's house. Just as she reached it the Wise woman came out of from behind some shrubs.  
  
" Come now Dara, you will have some tea and cakes, you must be hungry."  
  
" Yes Cat is very hungry." she said smiling she took the old woman's hand and walked with her to the cottage. When they got there Cat began to make some tea, her having been to visit with Grainne many times as to hide from the townschildren trying to stone her. When she finished she sat down next to Grainne and began to eat. When she was finished Grainne spoke.  
  
" You will be leaving soon Dara, but always remember where you came from." Cat looked up at her, then walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
" I'll come back to visit you." she said. Grainne smiled as she hugged the little girl back. When they separated Cat served some more tea.  
  
******************************************************  
Scarlett's smile slowly faded as she turned from Rhett and ran to find the horses. She only needed to find three of them. Comet, for Rhett to ride to Trim then catch a train to Galway. Half Moon for her and Cat to do the same, and Ree. She would leave Ree with Grainne because they couldn't take him and Cat would never leave if she didn't know he was taken care of. Scarlett came to the Boyne and she saw Half Moon and Comet drinking from the shallows. Scarlett walked closer trying not to spook them. They must have sensed her presence because when she was within a few yards the looked up. Comet walked over to Scarlett, her eyes seemed to ask Questions.  
  
" I know, I know, I'm sorry I left you two but I had to." Half moon hade joined them. As she talked the horses seemed to listen and understand. She smiled at this and continued.  
  
" Now lets go find Ree." she mounted Half Moon, and held comet by her mane, as they walked down the Boyne hoping to find Ree soon. They rode on for several minutes until Scarlett heard what she was positive was Ree in a grove of nettles to their left. She dismounted and told the horses to stay put, the seemed to understand so they walked back to the Boyne for another drink. Scarlett walked over to the nettles to see Ree stuck in a patch of them.  
  
" Oh you poor thing! Here Ree just stay still and I'll get you out." she walked through the spikey plants, her dress getting torn to shreds by the hem. When she got to Ree he was a bit bloody but not to bad off. She got his feet untangled and walked him out of the nettles. When they reached Half Moon and Comet Ree looked at Scarlett with eyes that said very Plainly, ' It took you long enough!'. Scarlett walked the two horses and pony back along the Boyne to Grainne's cottage.  
When she reached the tower, she tied Comet to the tree where she said she'd leave him for Rhett, then walked Half Moon and Ree to the cottage.   
As she reached the cottage Cat ran out from the path to the cottage with Grainne behind her.  
  
" Oh mommy you found Ree, I was so worried!" she ran to him but stopped quite suddenly at the sight of his bloody hoofs.  
  
" Mommy, what happened to Ree?" She looked to her mother.  
  
" Well Kitty Cat he got cought in some nettles but He'll be fine. We are going to leave him here with Grainne, because it's too long a ways to Trim for him to ride." then she looked at the wise women her eyes pleading for her to watch after the pony. Grainne nodded and Scarlett looked back to her daughter who was saying good-bye to her beloved pony.  
  
" We'll come get him as soon ans we can okay?"  
  
" okay "  
  
" Well, we have a long ride and must be going." She walked over to Grainne and hugged her.  
  
" You are always helping us when we need it. Thank You, Kitty Cat say good-bye to Grainne." Cat walked over to the woman and gave her a hug before her and her mother mounted Half Moon.  
  
" Be swift and strong, and do not worry." the wise woman said to the mother and daughter before they rode away. As she turned away a tear slid down her leathery cheek as she took Ree to her cottage to bandage his hoofs.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Rhett walked into Ballyhara's town. He looked up where the big house once stood only to see a few scorched walls and a pile of rubble and ash. He walked into the Bar and sat down at the counter. He ordered a wisky and motioned for the Bartender to come closer so as they could speak.  
  
" Excuse me but I was wondering where I might find Father Colum O'Hara?" The bartender's eyes flared with anger, then looking at Rhett's confused face replied:  
  
" You definitly aren't from around here are you? I am sad to Say Father O'Hara was killed last night by Her Majesty's soldiors." He Said 'Her Majesty's' with such hate and anger it took Rhett by suprise " He was a Martyr for His country and His Faith." He finished as he put his head down in respect.  
  
" Oh, I am quite sorry I heard he was a Great Man. Well then Maybe you can direct me to a Mrs. Fitzpatrick?" Rhett watched as the the bartender shook his head sadly.  
  
" She was taken same as Father O'Hara, a Martyr as well." He started to walk away obviously not wanting to discuss any more. Rhett downed his glass paid for it then left. He walked swiftly to the Tower, hoping to meet Scarlett and Cat There.  
When he got there he saw a horse tied to the tree with no sign of his wife or daughter. He mounted the horse and slowly rode toward Trim. ' Scarlett is going to be heartbroken' he thought. She had told him about Colum in the Tower. She clearly loved him, he was the brother she never had. She hadn't told him about Mrs. Fitzpatrick but he supposed they were close as well since she had told him to ask about her. He nudged the horse to make it go faster. He wanted to get to Scarlett and Cat as soon as Possible.  
____________________________________________________  


Rhett arrived in Galway and walked into the Hotel. When he reached the front desk he asked the man behind it  
  
" Is there a Mrs O'Hara staying here?" The man looked at his rumpled clothes and gave him a look of disapproval but looked anyway.  
  
" No I'm sorry there isn't" He said then began to do some paper work. Rhett began to turn away obviously displeased, when he smiled and asked:  
  
" Is there a Mrs. Butler staying here by chance?" the man looked annoyed but again looked for the name.  
  
" Yes there is." Rhett smiled. That was typical Scarlett.  
  
" Could you please tell me what room she is in, I'm her husband. The man obviously didn't believe him but said quite simply,  
  
"12"  
  
" Thank You." He went in search of room 12. When he found it he knocked and waited until Scarlett opened it.  
  
" Rhett!!!" she yelled. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into the room. She let go and looked behind him.  
  
" But Where's Colum and Mrs. Fitz?" Rhett's face dropped.  
  
" Let's go sit down" he said as he guided her to a love seat. She looked at him, obviously confused.  
  
" But Rhett, Where are they??" as Rhett told her what the bartender at Ballyhara told him she broke down in tears. As she sobbed uncontrollably against his Chest he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He passed the nursery and saw Cat sleeping in her bed.   
When he reached Scarlett's room he layed her down and held her until she cried herself asleep. As he held her he smiled. 'She must've really cared for them' he thought since he rarely saw Scarlett Cry.  
  
******************************************************  
  
They had been in Galway for a week now and had yet to stay one more before the Brian Boru took the re-united family back to America. Rhett and Cat were getting very close. The Family could be seen all around Galway together and Happy, because Rhett and Scarlett were now Husband and Wife by law and love. The Day after Rhett arrived with his Shocking News, they had found a priest and been Married.  
The Family spent days together and Rhett and Scarlett spent nights together unleashing their pent up love and passion, fufilling each others desires to the fullest.  
It was on one of these days something happened that no one expected.  
Scarlett was sitting in the Hotel's Dining Room having some Coffee while Rhett and Cat had another Father Daughter Day. Cat loved having Rhett as a Father, and said so often. Her favorite way to express it was thus:  
  
" Mommy I'm glad you married Daddy. I like him Alot better than Luke" Rhetts Jam muscles would tighten at the name and he would be quite overprotective the rest of the day.  
  
While Scarlett sat enjoying her coffee and reading the paper a dark haired man entered the dining room.  
  
" Well what a pleasant suprise" Scarlett almost dropped her cup in shock. She looked up to see Lord Fenton peering down at her. She stood up Quickly.  
  
" Oh, Hello Luke" she tried to sound casual, but her voice shook slightly.  
  
" And Hello to you Mrs O'Hara" he smiled at her.  
  
" Well, uh It was nice seeing you Luke but I must Go" as she turned to go away he Grabbed her arm.  
  
" What kind of greeting is that to your Fiance?" He smirked at her.  
  
" well, um the truth is Luke, I can't Marry You" His Face darkened.  
  
" What?" he hissed. " We had an agreement"  
  
" Yes, but, well..." Scarlett was inturrupted by a loud 'Mommy' as Cat came running to her Rhett close behind.  
  
" Mommy you have to see what Daddy bought me!!" then she turned to Lord Fenton. " Hi Luke" As Rhett cought up both men looked at each other. Their Jaws had tightened with Cat's refrence to each other; 'Luke' and 'Daddy'. They were sizing each other up as Scarlett spoke.  
  
" Luke I would like you to meet my husband, Rhett" again they sized each other up. Then RHett spoke.  
  
" A pleasure to meet you. Scarlett why don't we go get Cat's stuff unloaded then we can come back down for some coffee with Mr...."  
  
" Lord Fenton" Luke said with unusual emphisis. Scarlett nodded wanting to get as Far as possible from Luke. Rhett took her arm and Bid Farewell to Fenton as they walked to their room with Cat Talking endlessly. On the Stairs they Met Mrs. O'Leary and her daughter Janey. Janey and Cat had become fast friends.  
  
" Good Afternoon Scarlett, Mr. Butler."  
  
" The Same to you Cynthia. Cynthia could you do us a big favor and watch Cat for the afternoon Rhett and I need to discuss something."  
  
" Of Course. Cat darling would you like to come to the park with us?"  
  
" oh Yes. Daddy You'll show mommy what we bought right?" She looked up proudly at her father.  
  
" Of course Angel, now Run along" She and Janey ran down the stairs as Mrs. O'leary Followed. Rhett and Scarlett Reached their room as soon as the door closed Rhett spoke.  
  
" What the Hell is He doing here?!?!?"  
  
" I don't know! I told him I couldn't marry him but I dont think he is going to take it that easy." She bit her lower lip and looked at Rhett. He had Said he would Kill Fenton if he tried to take her away.  
  
" Well he better take it" Rhett paced back and forth, looking wild. Scarlett walked to him and embraced him.  
  
" Rhett calm down there is nothing he can do, We're married. We love each other." She whisperes into his ear. Then she turned her head and kissed him. He pulled away after a second and said.  
  
" Well, then I guess we should go tell him. He didn't look like the kind who should be kept waiting." He kissed his wife then escorted her back down to the dining room.  
They sat down at Fenton's table. He eyed them coldly then spoke.  
  
" We had an agreement. We are to be married in one month." he said icily. Rhett spoke first  
  
" Well I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow my wife to marry you." Rhett said smirking, he had put special emphesis on 'my wife' then he kissed Scarlett's cheek. She felt stronger knowing Rhett would never let anything stand between him and her again.  
  
" Well, then, we will just have to take you out of the picture" Luke's eyes were cold and hard. Rhett Stared back at him. Scarlett shivvered and Rhett put his Arm around her waist. He was just about to say something when Scarlett spoke, her voice cold as ice.  
  
" Fenton, there is not going to be a wedding. Rhett is my husband I am his Wife. Threats won't work. Just go away and Leave us alone." Scarlett Stood up and looked at Rhett, who stood beside her. She took one last cold look at Fenton who was scowling darkly and walked away.  
'Threats may not work, but actions will' thought Fenton, as he planned what to do the Get Scarlett to be his wife.  
__________________________________________________________ 

Ever since the meeting with Fenton, Scarlett had been counting down the days until they sailed on the Brian Boru to America.   
It was two days until they sailed and Scarlett was in their room waiting for Rhett and Cat. They said they had some business to attend to, which Scarlett smiled at, wondering what they were up to. They had been gone for a few hours when someone knocked at the door.  
  
" Come In" Scarlett called, she was slightly annoyed since they were late in bringing her coffee. Her back was to the door and she heard it close and waited for the bell boy to bring the coffee tray over to her. She waited a few more seconds then began to turn around. Her eyes opened wide as a hand covered her mouth with a cloth. She tried to struggle before she passed out.  
******************************************************  
  
" Scarlett"  
" Mommy" Rhett and Cat called when they returned to their hotel room. They had gone to a get a portrait taken of the two then went to a jewlers and bought the locket they had ordered several weeks earlier to place the picture in. The locket was a small gold heart, encircled in emeralds, there was an inscription on the inside that read   
" TO Scarlett,  
With all of our love,  
Rhett and Cat"   
They were going to give it to her the next night at a special dinner, before they went to America. They looked throughout the hotel room searching for her, there was no sign of her anywhere. Rhett put Cat down for a quick nap and went to the front desk.  
  
" Excuse me, but did Mrs. Butler leave our room this afternoon?" Rhett silently prayed that she had.  
  
" No Mr. Butler, I do not believe she did" the man replied.  
  
" Thank You" Rhett walked up the stairs, and knocked on Mrs. O'Leary's door. She answered it in a few seconds  
  
" Mr. Butler, what a suprise come in please, I just put Janey down for a nap" she smiled brightly  
  
" Oh no thank you Mrs. O'Leary, I was wondering if you had seen Scarlett since breakfast?" Mrs. O'Leary looked quite puzzled.  
  
" No, she said she was going to stay in all day, is anything wrong?" Mrs. O'Leary could tell right from when she met the Butler's that Rhett and Scarlett were madly in love. It was odd that he didn't know where she was.  
  
" Well, Cat and I returned from our outing and she was nowhere to be found, did she say anything else?" Rhett tried to keep his voice calm, but worry was evident in it.  
  
" No, she didn't, But I'm sure she just went out to get some fresh air" Mrs. O'Leary hoped this was the case.  
  
" No, the Manager said she hadn't left our room, all day, and I can't help but feel something is wrong." Rhett's voice wasn't even close to being calm. Mrs. O'Leary bit her lip in worry, if she hadn't left, and she wasn't in her room Where was Scarlett??  
  
" Mr. Butler, now this may sound silly, and I could kick myself for saying this but, you and Scarlett are obviously madly in love and I don't think it is in Scarlett's character to do this, so..." She paused trying to put what she was thinking into words," is there anyone that might want to hurt the two of you? I know this sounds crazy, but I just read this book about a man kidnapping his friend's wife, to get back at him for something." She bit her lip again watching Mr. Butler's reaction. While he listened to this his Eyes widdened slightly and fear gripped his heart. He thought to when Scarlett left him in Charlston. She had told him in their recent time together how she had left a note to Miss Elanore. Rhett was angry at Rosemary not giving the note to his mother but relieved that Scarlett had cared enough to do so, and mad at himself for using that as reason for divorce. But this time he knew in his heart that Scarlett had not gone on her own.  
  
" Mrs. O'Leary, I think there is something I should explain to you." Mrs. O'Leary woke Janey from her nap and took her to the Butler's room. She laid her down with Cat then went to the sitting room where Mr. Butler was waiting to tell her about Lord Fenton.  
*********************  
  
" Oh My Goodness" Mrs. O'Leary wispered softly after Rhett explained about Lord Fenton.  
  
" Oh My Goodness is right. Now I only met him for a moment but he definitly seem's like he could do this sort of thing, and would too." Rhett was pacing back and fourth while Mrs. O'Leary sat and watched, to stunned to say more than 'Oh My Goodness'. Suddenly Rhett stopped pacing and looked urgently at Mrs. O'Leary.  
  
" Does it smell funny in here?" he asked quickly. Mrs. O'Leary looked stunned, here his wife might be kidnapped and he was worried about a smell!  
  
" It smells like chloroform." Mrs. O'Leary looked puzzled.  
  
" Chloroform can cause unconsiousness when inhaled." Rhett explained. Mrs O'Leary's eyes widened. She looked around quickly, though she wasn't sure why. She looked down and saw a piece of white cloth. She picked it up and held it away from her face, because it smelt very strongly. Rhett walked over to her and grabbed the cloth. Within seconds he threw it on the coffee table.  
  
" Do you smell that?" he asked urgently. She nodded her head. " That" he pointed to it, " Has been doused with chloroform." Mrs. O'Leary Gasped and stared at the piece of cloth.  
  
" Well, what do we do now, should we call the police??"  
  
" I suppose so, since there is nothing else we can do." Rhett's voice rang slight defeat but in his heart Anger flared. He had never been this angry before, even when Scarlett had that damned crush on Ashley, because he knew Ashley would not and could not do anything with Scarlett, but Lord Fenton was a different story.  
****************************  
  
The room was dark, except for a bit of light coming from beneath a door. Scarlett was dizzy as she tried to figure out where she was. She was laying on a sofa, or a love seat. She wasn't tied which for some reason she expected. The last thing she remembered was that strange man who put something over her mouth then there was nothing. Scarlett was never one to faint and the cloth had a strong smell so she guessed that was why she passed out. She slowly got up, wobbleing slightly. She slowly made her way to the door. She groped for doorknob, When she found it she opened the door and squinted through the bright light. When she saw who was in the room she almost passed out again.  
______________________________________________________  



	2. 57

The room was elaboratley decorated. There were two giant winged back chairs facing her. In one was the man who had kidnapped her, in the other Lord Fenton.  
  
" Hello my dear," Fenton said calmly. He had a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Were am I?" Scarlett asked. her voice full of Hatred.  
  
"Well, my dear that wasn't a very nice greeting for your future husband. And to answer your Question, we are in one of my Manor Houses." Scarlett's eyes flared with anger.  
  
" I will never marry you, Take me back to my Husband." Fenton Chuckled  
  
" Yes, and No. You will marry me and I'm sorry to tell you but you will never see your husband again. Now would you like to go to your room, I took it upon my self to give you your own room until you warmed up to me a little more." He stood and grabbed her arm roughly as he dragged her through another door. They walked down sets of stairs and through corridors until they reached another door which when opened revealed the largest bedroom Scalett had ever seen. Not paying attention to the beauty of the room Scarlett looked for means of escape. Seeing her searching eyes Fenton Quickly replied  
  
" I'm sorry to spoil your plans but we are deep beneath ground and there is no escape." He threw her to the ground at his feet then left. She stood up Quickly. Her eyes darted all around her. Seeing he was right she went over to the bed and sat down.   
Then Scarlett did something she hadn't really done in a Long time. She Prayed.   
'GOD, i know i haven't always been good, and i walked away from you at times, but, please help me. I want to be with Rhett and Cat. I love them so much, Oh dear GOD help me.' Scarlett said the Lord's Prayer then broke down in tears.  
  
"Rhett, Oh Rhett I need you so much" she eventually cried herself to sleep  
***************************************************  
  
" But you Have to do Something!!!!" Rhett yelled at the police chief.  
  
" I'm sorry sir but there is nothing we can do" the man tried to calm Rhett Down. He had come to have Fenton arrested, or at the very least Questioned. Cat was being Watched by Mrs. O'Leary, she was quite solomn since being told her mother was missing.  
  
" Yes there is something you can do, you can get that Bastard Fenton in Here and Find My Wife!" Rhett was banging his fist on the counter.  
  
" Sir, there is no reason to belive that Lord Fenton has Kidnapped your wife, she is probably shopping or doing other things women do" Rhett's jaw tightened as he said, quietly but malevolently.  
  
" There is reason to believe, he threatened my wife and I and my wife is missing, not shopping now you get your fat ass of that chair and find my Wife!" The Sargent stood up.  
  
" Mr Butler, I suggest you leave now or will you need an escort?" Rhett stormed out of the office without another word.  
***************************************  
  
Back at the Hotel Cat ran to her Father when he returned.  
  
" Daddy, did you find mommy" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
" Not yet princess, but soon, now run along and play with Janey" He walked over to the decantour. He picked up a bottle of whiskey. 'No' he thought 'I'll need to keep my head if I'm going to find her, and I have to find her.  
*************************************8  
  
Scarlett woke up she didn't know if it was day or night. She was so angry she needed to realease it. She saw a vase on the dressing table. She picked it up and threw it at the door.  
  
" DAMN YOU" she yelled at the door. just as soon as she had said it Fenton entered the room. She could smell the liquor on his clothes and breath as he approcahed her. He obviously, unlike her husband could not hold his liquor. She groped the table behind her for anything else to throw. Desire was hot in his eyes as he was only a few inches from her. She was backed into the table.  
_____________________________________________________  
Fenton Reached up to Scarlett. He Grabbed the top of her Dress and ripped it down. Since she didn't wear Corsets anymore she was exposed. He eyed her breasts hungerly. She kept feeling behind her for something, anything. She felt it, she wasn't sure what it was but it was heavy. Fenton's hand reached up to touch her. She grabbed whatever it was she Felt and lifted it up high over head. She brought it down on his head hard. He was so intoxicated he probably didn't feel a thing as he fell to the floor unconscious. She stepped around him and pulled her dress up as she Ran out of the door  
***********************************  
  
" Now Kitty Cat I want you to have lots of Fun and don't worry about a thing. Have fun at the zoo, and remember everything you see so you can tell me when you get back." Cat nodded her head then kissed her father on the cheeck and went to catch up with Janey and Mrs O'Leary. Rhett was paying for them to spend a few weeks in Dublin, because he would be very occupied trying to find Scarlett. He waved good-bye then turned, he had alot of work to do.  
The police weren't helping because he had no reason for them to believe that Scarlett was kidnapped, but Rhett knew that Fenton, had kidnapped his wife, and was probably paying off the policeman to say nothing.  
  
He walked back to the Hotel and collected his mail. AS he looked over the letters, he smiled then ran up to his room. He ripped open the letter and Read.  
  
' Dear Rhett,  
  
How awful about Scarlett, I am so sorry. You said you suspect Lord Fenton, well considering the circumstances I agree with you. He is Ruthless. He is said to always get what he wants, and does anything he can to do so. His Closest Manor House is in Adamstown. The Next Closest after that is Dublin. I suggest you check them first. But Do not Worry Scarlett is a survivor, she is strong, as you undoubtedly know. I have full faith in the two of you. If you need anything at all, you know where to Contact me. Since you said Fenton knows who you are if you need anyone to speak with Fenton, just ask me, I would be Glad to put one over on the bloke. Well I await your response. I will be moving bcak to my property in Ireland so I can help by any means possible.  
Sincerely  
Bart'  
  
Rhett smiled, then sat down at his writing table. He would ask Bart to to all the inquiries about Fenton, so Fenton would not know he was behind it.  
____________________________________________________  
  


Scarlett Ran out of the room and down the hall, she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She turned a corner, and ran into a maid. Both fell to the floor.  
  
" Oh I am so sorry Miss, wait, you're The O'Hara!!" the maid exclaimed.  
  
" Yes, I am, can you help me get out of here?" Scarlett scrambled to her feet and pulled the maid into an empty room.  
  
" Yes Ma'am but why are you here?" she looked puzzled.  
  
" Well first off, do you like Lord Fenton?"  
  
" Oh I am sorry to say I dont, I know he is your fiance but I feel I must warn you, he is very hateful if you dont mind me saying Ma'am."  
  
" Of course not, I agree with you so listen close" Scarlett told the maid a short version of her capture by Fenton, and the two of them resolved a plan.  
**************************************  
  
The carriage kicked up dust as it rolled to the Big House of Adamstown. Inside were Bart Morland, and Rhett Butler.  
  
" I really appreciate this Bart"  
  
" Well, Rhett I never liked the man, and I am sorry to say he is capable of this, are you sure you don't want to wait at my place? It's way more comfortable than the carriage."  
  
" No Bart this is Fine, I want to know everything asap." Just as Rhett said that they saw a horse speed past the window. They looked out and Saw a woman riding like Hell, away from the Big House.  
  
" SCARLETT!!!" Rhett Yelled as he jumped out of the Carriage. He went to the front and quickly unhitched a horse, and Chased after her. Bart quickly told the driver to follow the couple.  
  
Scarlett heard her name being called by a voice she knew, and looked back. She saw Rhett catching up fast, so she slowed down and dismounted. She ran to him and he did the same. Bart had the carriage stop and saw the couple re-unite. Scarlett threw her arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him into an impassioned Kiss, as Bart got the horses together trying not to spiol the moment.  
******************************  
  
" Momma, when will we get there?"  
  
" In a few Day's Kitty Cat" Rhett, Cat, & Scarlett, were finally on the deck of the Brian Boru sailing to America. The past month had been a blur. Fenton had been arrested, and was in jail for kidnapping, Rhett and Scarlett, had gone to collect Cat, and were finally on their way back to their homeland, they couldn't go back 'home' since their home was no single place, but the whole world, and after some long over-due introductions, they were off to explore it. They had decided to stay in Charlston for a few months, then go to where they wished.   
Rhett walked over to Scarlett and Cat, he picked up Cat and pulled Scarlett close to him. He kissed the fore-heads of the two women he loved more than anything, and looked foreward to their adventures. Their thoughts of finding a permanent home were so absurd to all three that they forgot them, and decided that they would go where they wanted, then when they wished, be   
Gone With The Wind.  
__________________________________________________  
THE END  



End file.
